


La bibliothèque

by nourann



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nourann/pseuds/nourann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La bibliothèque est un endroit important...</p>
            </blockquote>





	La bibliothèque

C'est un endroit sûr. Rassurant. Accueillant. Où l'on se sent en sécurité. Un chez-soi, tout simplement, car le véritable foyer, c'est là où le cœur se trouve. Il y règne une atmosphère chaleureuse et calme. Entre tous ces livres, et avec la Machine veillant sur eux, rien ne peut les atteindre. C'est comme un cocon douillet les protégeant du monde extérieur. Ici s'est construite leur amitié, entre thé, café, donuts, conversations anodines ou non, enquêtes sur leurs numéros. Dans un monde qui ne veut plus d'eux, c'est un lieu où ils peuvent être eux-mêmes. Sans jouer de rôle, utiliser une couverture, mentir sur leurs identités. Et, pour tout ça, rien n'égale la bibliothèque.


End file.
